princesa en casa
by K4ROLINA
Summary: Mi nombre es Swan, Isabella Swan . Con estas palabras, la sensata princesa Isabella Swan se transformó en un agente secreto. Su misión: localizar al príncipe heredero, secuestrado en la infancia. Para ello, tuvo que adoptar una falsa identidad, y así se convirtió en la niñera de los hijos del atractivo magnate Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

«Mi nombre es Swan, Isabella Swan ». Con estas palabras, la sensata princesa Isabella Swan se transformó en un agente secreto. Su misión: localizar al príncipe heredero, secuestrado en la infancia. Para ello, tuvo que adoptar una falsa identidad, y así se convirtió en la niñera de los hijos del atractivo magnate Edward Cullen.

Cuidar a los niños de Edward le resultaba mucho divertido y fácil que cualquiera de sus obligaciones como princesa. Y enamorarse de él fue mucho sencillo todavía. Pero Isabella siempre se ha considerado a sí misma como la menos atractiva sus hermanas... Y quizá fuera demasiado esperar que Edward pudiera enamorarse de ella, sobre todo cuando descubriera su verdadera identidad.


	2. conociendonos

**Cap****í****tulo 1**

¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la agencia? La princesa Isabella Swan contempló atentamente a la mujer pulcramen te vestida que caminaba nerviosa por el vestí bulo de la mansión del señor Cullen.

-¿Perdón?

-Tú también has venido por lo de la entre vista de trabajo, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mu jer-. Yo fui niñera de los Hendrickson duran te años, pero se han ido al extranjero y he preferido quedarme en Albuquerque. Aunque ya no sé qué es peor, si vivir en Hong Kong o trabajar para Edward Cullen.

En ese preciso instante, Isabella lo com prendió todo. Una entrevista de trabajo. Ese era el motivo por el que le había resultado tan fácil entrar en casa de Cullen. Su secreta ria creía que había pedido cita para una entre vista de trabajo.

Edward Cullen era, sin duda, el hombre al que más difícil resultaba acceder de todo el estado de Nuevo México. Durante cerca de una semana, a Isabella le habían estado dando todo tipo de excusas cada vez que ha bía intentado verlo.

Ella sospechaba que en realidad el señor Cullen ni siquiera había recibido sus mensajes. No le habría sorprendido lo más mínimo que este hubiera autorizado a su se cretaria a filtrar sus visitas. Sin embargo, aquella mañana había tenido suerte. Había llamado por teléfono y, sin identificarse previamente, había pedido ver al señor Cullen. Su secretaria le había preguntado que si quería concertar una cita y isabella apenas había tenido tiempo de responder afirmativa mente cuando la otra mujer la había citado para las tres en punto de la tarde sin pedirle siquiera el nombre.

Y Isabella acababa de comprender que la única razón por la que había conseguido atra vesar las puertas de aquella fortaleza era que había sido confundida con una de las candi-datas al puesto de niñera.

-Supongo que habrá oído los rumores -la otra mujer parecía incapaz de permanecer quie ta-. Ya sabe, los rumores sobre Edward Cullen.

-Pues la verdad es que no -contestó

Isabella.

La otra aspirante al puesto se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

-Su mujer murió hace unos años en cir cunstancias misteriosas. He oído decir que él era uno de los principales sospechosos de su muerte, pero la policía no encontró nunca pruebas para acusarlo -se estremeció-. Qué lugar tan lúgubre.

-Está lloviendo -señaló Isabella. Había empezado a llover mientras ella se dirigía desde Colorado hacia allí-. Con este tiempo, no hay lugar que no parezca lúgubre.

Había un espejo en la pared que estaba frente a ella y aprovechó para examinar críti camente su reflejo. Llevaba una blusa blanca abrochada prácticamente hasta la barbilla, una falda, una chaqueta de lana gris y zapa tos de tacón. Su pelo no era cobrizo, ni peli rrojo como el de sus hermanas. Aunque bri llaba ligeramente bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, continuaba siendo irremediable y vulgarmente castaño. Y no enmarcaba un rostro de exótica belleza, como el deRosalie, ni de una elegancia re gia, como el de Alice, ni siquiera un rostro encantador como el de Leah.

No, mientras sus hermanas parecían verda deramente unas princesas, Isabella tenía un aspecto más similar... al de una niñera. Tenía el rostro excesivamente redondeado para su gusto, la boca demasiado suave y unos ojos Chocolates a los que ella no concedía ningún va lor.

-Debe de ser imposible dormir en esta casa -continuó diciendo la otra mujer-. Me pasaría la noche preguntándome si fue él el asesino -tomó su abrigo y su bolso y se diri gió hacia la puerta-. Me voy. Creo que pre fiero estar en Hong Kong.

-Qué tontería -comentó Isabella para sí cuando la otra mujer se marchó-. Si no sabe realmente lo que pasó. Solo son rumores que...

En ese momento, se abrió una de las puer tas del vestíbulo y asomó la cabeza una mujer de aspecto latino.

-¿Es usted la única? -preguntó con un ale gre acento mexicano mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Eso parece -contestó Isabella, en tono de disculpa-. Sin embargo... -cerró la boca bruscamente. Ya tendría tiempo de disculpar se por la confusión tras haber visto al elusivo Edward Cullen.

-Yo soy Carmen -se presentó la mujer de pelo cano-. Soy el ama de llaves de Trey.

Carmen y Edward. Resultaba agradablemente informal. Isabella reparó entonces en la in dumentaria de Carmen: llevaba unos vaqueros, una enorme sudadera y unas playeras de lona.

-Todavía no puede atenderte -le dijo Carmen-, ¿pero por qué no vienes conmigo de to das formas?

Mientras el ama de llaves la conducía por un largo pasillo, Isabella tuvo que esforzar se para seguirla y dejar de contemplar extasiada aquella hermosa propiedad, una extensa hacienda con el suelo de cerámica, arcos en las ventanas y un patio repleto de flores, a pe sar de la fría lluvia otoñal.

isabella subió tras Carmen dos tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo suficiente mente ancho como para dar cabida a un juego de sillas y sofá que parecía hacer las veces de sala de espera.

-La habitación de Edward está en la torre -le explicó Carmen, mientras se detenía al lado de una puerta de madera-. Y esta es la puerta de su despacho. Los niños y la niñera duermen en el ala este, en el segundo piso -señaló ha cia el sofá-. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Edward no tardará en llegar.

Mientras Isabella se sentaba, Carmen se alejó por las escaleras.

La joven exhaló entonces un largo suspiro. Bueno, allí estaba. Faltaban solo unos minu tos para que se encontrara con el hombre que podía contestar a todas sus preguntas.

¿Pero estaría dispuesto a hacerlo cuando averiguara que se había servido del engaño para meterse en su casa? Seguramente no. De modo que lo mejor que podía hacer era inten tar pensar rápidamente lo que le iba a decir.

Isabella tomó aire nuevamente y practi có la más agradable de sus sonrisas.

«Señor Cullen, es un placer poder en contrarme por fin con usted. Pero creo que ha habido un malentendido, señor. Su ama de llaves me ha confundido con una de sus futuras empleadas, cuando la verdad es que soy una princesa. Y ese, señor, ese el motivo de mi visita. Mi hermano mayor, el príncipe James Swan, fue secuestrado cuando era niño. Durante estos últimos treinta años, ha sido dado por muerto, pero mis tres her manas y yo tenemos razones para pensar que es posible que no haya muerto en todos estos años. Señor Cullen, creemos que su socio, el señor Felix Vulturi, podría ser nuestro hermano y el verdadero heredero del trono de los Swan».

Sí. Todo saldría perfectamente.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se imaginó a su hermana Rosalie y a su secretaria, Irina Denali, volando desde Colorado a Nuevo México para sacarla del lío en el que se esta ba metiendo.

Aquello era un error. Viajar hasta Albuquerque, asumiendo que podría encontrar a Felix Vulturi y dando por sentado que no habría dificultad alguna para reunirse con Edward Cullen había sido un error. Ella no estaba he cha para jugar a James Bond. Aquello era mucho más propio de Rosalie o Leah. Debería haberse limitado a ir al hogar infantil de Arizona en el que al parecer James había estado tras haber sido secuestrado. Pero no sabía, qué tipo de locura se había apoderado de ella y al final se había mostrado de acuer do en ir a Albuquerque.

Donde había sido confundida con una ni ñera.

Oh, Dios. Por mucho que lo deseara, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Si al final fracasaba, no iba a ser porque hubiera dejado de inten tarlo. Tomó aire y volvió a ensayar:

«Señor Cullen, lo que tengo que decir le puede parecerle una completa locura, pero tengo que preguntarle, señor...»

La puerta del despacho se abrió en ese mo mento. Y tras ella apareció Edward Cullen.

Isabella lo había visto en fotografías. Y sabía por tanto que era un hombre extraordi nariamente atractivo. Pero las fotografías no hacían justicia a la realidad.

Era más alto de lo que esperaba, debía de medir cerca de uno noventa. Sus hombros te nían prácticamente la misma anchura que la puerta y llevaba el pelo, un pelo cobrizo, completamente despeinado, como si hubiera estado mesándose los cabe llos frustrado. Tenía un rostro atractivo, pero de duras facciones y la boca apretada en una sombría mueca. Sus ojos, aunque de expre sión cansada, eran intensamente verdes.

-Siento haberla hecho esperar -dijo con una aterciopelada voz de barítono-. Pase.

Isabella tuvo que pasar delante de él para entrar en su despacho. Lo hizo rápida mente, percibiendo al pasar la suave fragan cia de su colonia. Acababa de entrar, cuando sonó el teléfono del despacho. Isabella se quedó paralizada, sin saber si debía seguir avanzando o quedarse esperando en el pasi llo.

Pero Edward Cullen cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento, tengo que atender esta llama da. ¿Pero por qué no se sienta? En seguida estaré con usted.

-Si quiere, no me importaría... -comenzó a decir ella, señalando hacia la puerta.

-No, no tardaré. Por favor, siéntese.

Mientras Isabella se sentaba lentamente en el borde de uno de los sofás de cuero, Edward se acercó al teléfono. Estaba de espaldas a ella, con la mirada fija en la ventana y se fro taba el cuello, intentando aliviar la tensión de sus músculos.

-Cullen -contestó.

Isabella intentaba no escuchar y fijaba la mirada en las manos que entrelazaba nerviosa en su regazo.

-No -la voz de Edward no dejaba ningún gé nero de dudas-. Absolutamente no -rio, pero en su risa había más incredulidad que hu mor-. No lo estoy escondiendo. Créame, si supiera dónde está Felix Vulturi, iría ahora mis mo a verlo.

Felix Vulturi. El hombre que podía ser su hermano. Isabella prestó atención a la con versación.

-Sí, es posible que llame o se deje caer por aquí en cualquier momento. Así es como ac túa normalmente -comentó Edward, sentándose en el borde de su escritorio-. Pero no puedo prometerle nada -rio nuevamente-. Dios, no lo sé. Puede estar en cualquier parte. La últi ma vez se fue a Nepal. Nepal. Es increíble, siempre lo he querido como a un hermano, ¿pero qué puede esperarse de alguien que huye a Nepal?

Se levantó y se volvió hacia ella. Isabella borró rápidamente la sonrisa que había asomado a sus labios al oírlo reír y fijó su mi rada en una acuarela.

Edward Cullen no sabía dónde estaba Felix. Pero creía que podía dejarse caer por allí en cualquier momento. De modo que si Isabella de verdad quería encontrar al señor Vulturi...

Edward la estaba mirando. Continuaba ha blando por teléfono y, aunque ella al princi pio pensaba que no le estaba prestando la me nor atención, advirtió que le estaba mirando disimuladamente... ¿las piernas?

Pero aquello era absurdo. Si alguien tuvie ra la osadía de mirarle las piernas a una prin cesa, miraría las de Rosalie o las de Alice, no las suyas. Aunque sus piernas no fueran poco atractivas, no vestía de una for ma que pudiera atraer la mirada de un hom bre en su dirección. Eso en el caso de que el hombre en cuestión fuera suficientemente in trépido como para mirar las piernas de una princesa, cosa que habitualmente no ocurría.

Pero, por supuesto, Edward Cullen no te nía idea de que ella era una princesa.

Edward colgó el teléfono.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

-No pasa nada -Isabella advirtió en ese momento, bajo la luz del despacho, que algu nas canas clareaban sus sienes. Y que conti nuaba mirándola de una forma desconcertan te. Estudiándola.

-Es usted más joven de lo que esperaba -dijo de repente, rodeando el escritorio para sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Más joven?

-Con este trabajo tendrá que vivir en la casa. Y si tiene marido y familia a...

-No, no tengo marido.

-¿Y novio?

-No -contestó Isabella, sonrojándose violentamente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veinticinco -aquello era absurdo. Las preguntas de aquel hombre eran tan directas que resultaban groseras. Y además, ella no estaba allí porque aspirara al puesto de niñe ra-. ¿Y usted? -oh, Dios, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido devolverle la pregunta?

-Treinta y cinco, por lo menos hasta enero del año que viene, entonces cumpliré treinta y seis.

-Lo siento, yo...

-No, es justo. Tiene usted derecho a con testar mis preguntas como le apetezca. ¿Le gustan los niños?

Isabella pestañeó nuevamente.

-Yo...

-Sí, ya sé, es una pregunta estúpida te niendo en cuenta el trabajo que quiere conse guir, pero he conocido a muchas niñeras a las que no les gustan los niños en absoluto -se inclinó hacia ella y la miró intensamente-. Lo menos que necesitan mis hijos es ser respeta dos. Y, créame, si pudiera pagarle para que también los quisiera, lo haría.

Se levantó de repente, como si ya no fuera capaz de seguir conteniendo su energía.

-Nuestra última niñera se marchó sin des pedirse de Marie y Antony. Para mí es im portante encontrar a alguien que comprenda la importancia de su trabajo. Esos niños sa ben demasiado bien lo que significa ser abandonados y... creo que me estoy adelan tando un poco. Ni siquiera le he preguntado su nombre.

-Me gustan los niños -contestó Isabella suavemente. Y era cierto. Edward Cullen pa recía desesperado por encontrar una niñera y si ella continuaba aferrándose a aquel loco subterfugio, podría quedarse en su casa hasta que Felix Vulturi apareciera.

Y también estaría allí para observar los ojos sorprendentemente Verdes de Edward Cullen brillando de pasión.

Edward sonrió, suavizando al hacerlo la dure za de sus facciones.

-Me alegro de saberlo, señorita...

Isabella cruzó disimuladamente los de dos y, por primera vez en su vida, actuó de jándose llevar completamente por un impul so:

-dwyer, Bella Dwyer.

Fue algo extraño. Cuando Edward le tendió la mano para estrechársela, ella le mostró la suya como si se la estuviera ofreciendo para que se la besara. Le había parecido un gesto más propio de la reina de Inglaterra que de una niñera.

Pero aunque por su suavidad, su mano pa recía bien cuidada, advirtió que tenía las uñas cortas. Algunas incluso mordidas. ¿Y quién había oído hablar de una reina que se mordie ra las uñas?

Bella le estrechó la mano con firmeza y aunque era absurdo basarse en ese tipo de in tuiciones, aquello mejoró todavía más su opi nión sobre ella.

-¿De dónde es? -le preguntó, liberando su mano.

Bella le sostuvo abiertamente la mirada. Y aquello también le gustó.

-De Wynborough -le dijo con un acento que a Edward le recordaba al de Mary Poppins-. Una pequeña isla situada cerca de Inglaterra.

-¿Y qué es lo que le ha hecho venir hasta aquí?

-Tengo familia... en Aspen. Colorado -añadió, como si él pudiera desconocer dón de estaba Aspen.

Sí. A Edward le gustaba. Y era una buena cosa porque, como Carmen le había hecho sa ber, Bella Dwyer era la única candidata al puesto de niñera. Las demás habían huido asustadas por el tamaño de la propiedad, o por los lúgubres rumores que la rodeaban.

Fijó la mirada en los ojos Chocolates de Bella, preguntándose qué habría oído ella.

-¿Alguna vez ha sido arrestada? -le pre guntó.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-¡No!

-Estupendo. Yo tampoco.

Algo casi imperceptible asomó a sus ojos y Edward comprendió que Bella había oído algo sobre él. Pero no le preguntó nada al respecto. Quizá estuviera demasiado nerviosa para ha cerlo. O quizá fuera demasiado educada...

Demasiado educada, decidió. Bella Dwyer no lo temía. Dios, y cuánto le gustaría que pudiera transmitir sus tranquilos modales a Marie. Desde que Tania había muerto, su hija parecía una auténtica salvaje. En cuanto a Tony... el niño había dejado de hablar. No había nada que Trey deseara más que volver a escuchar la voz de su hijo...

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha trabajado como niñera? La agencia no me ha enviado ningún informe.

-¿No? Bueno, soy nueva. Pero... le envia ré mi informe por fax -se enderezó en su asiento-. Realmente, señor Cullen, ten go que ser sincera. No me envía ninguna agencia. Me enteré de que ofrecían este tra bajo a través de... -se aclaró la garganta-, un conocido. Pero me encargaré de que reci ba hoy mismo un informe con mis referen cias. Sin embargo...

Edward la observaba atentamente, consciente de que allí había algo raro, a pesar de su ad misión. Bella tomó aire y lo miró con firme za.

-Me temo que descubrirá que no estoy preparada para este trabajo. Jamás he trabaja do de niñera -le dirigió la más dulce y espe ranzada de sus sonrisas-. Pero todo el mundo tiene que empezar alguna vez, ¿no?

Era adorable. Le inspiraba un cariño que pocas personas habían podido despertar en él. Y no era que la encontrara atractiva, sexual-mente atractiva. Claro, tenía un par de pier nas admirable y una figura esbelta y perfecta mente proporcionada... De acuerdo, sí, era atractiva. Devastadoramente atractiva, pero tenía un rostro fresco y dulce que encajaba más bien con la imagen de una hermanita pe queña.

Tenía unas facciones delicadas y unos ma ravillosos ojos grises, rodeados de oscuras pestañas. Intentaba mostrarse remota y fría, pero no podía disimular la atractiva mezcla de inteligencia, interés e inocencia que se es condía tras su mirada. Y aunque Edward hubiera preferido contratar a una niñera con experiencia, Bella tenía razón: nadie nacía con ella.

-Necesitará carné de conducir, ¿lo tiene?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué?

-Tendrá que encargarse de traer y llevar a los niños al colegio. Asisten a un colegio pri vado que está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Y de vez en cuando tienen que acudir a fiestas y cosas de ese tipo -o al menos eso es peraba. Porque la verdad era que las relacio nes sociales de Marie, que estaba ya en octavo grado, eran prácticamente inexistentes-. Y Marie va a clase de clarinete varias veces a la semana.

-Así que, básicamente, lo que usted nece sita es un chofer -apuntó Bella.

-No, créame. Va a tener mucho más traba jo de lo que puede parecer. Tendrá algunas horas libres mientras los niños estén en el co legio, pero necesitaré que esté disponible por las noches. Y durante las vacaciones, tendrá que estar disponible durante veinticuatro ho ras al día.

-¿Veinticuatro horas...?

-Veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana. Será compensada por su dedicación, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto, pero... -abrió los ojos de par en par-, ¿cuándo ve usted a sus hijos?

-Desde ahora hasta Año Nuevo voy a estar extremadamente ocupado -dijo Trey, como si de esa manera estuviera contestando a su pre gunta. Se levantó bruscamente-. Antes de continuar hablando, me gustaría que los co nociera Marie tiene trece años y Antony seis. No es fácil tratar con ninguno de ellos -forzó una sonrisa-. Pero supongo que es normal, teniendo en cuenta quién es su padre.

Bella lo miró muy seria.

-A mí no me parece que su padre tenga ningún problema.

-Su madre murió hace tres años y ninguno de los dos parece haberse acostumbrado a su pérdida.

-No creo que eso sea algo a lo que un niño pueda acostumbrarse.

Desde luego, pero la actitud de marie y Antony escapaba a toda normalidad.

-Marie se muestra bastante hostil -le ex plicó a Bella-. Sus notas son pésimas y se ha escapado varias veces de casa. Nunca dema siado lejos como para que no haya podido en contrarla, pero es una situación...

-Terrible -terminó ella por él-. Puedo imaginármelo. Debe haber sufrido mucho.

-Ella necesita algo que yo no soy capaz de darle. Y en cuanto a Tony... -sacudió la cabe za. Su hijo había escogido un camino diferen te para escapar de la realidad tras la muerte de su madre. Edward señaló hacia la puerta-. Este quizá sea un buen momento para que los conozca, si todavía sigue interesada en el tra bajo.

-Señor Cullen...

-Edward, por favor. En esta casa no nos gus tan las ceremonias.

-Edward -alzó la mirada hacia él-. ¿Te im portaría sentarte un momento? Eres demasia do alto y me temo que lo que tengo que de cirte requiere que nos estemos mirando de frente.

Trey sonrió. Aquella mujer era increíble. Pero, como probablemente lo que iba a decir le era que no quería el trabajo, tampoco le sorprendió excesivamente. Así que se sentó obedientemente a su lado con expresión de resignación.

-Aunque me gustaría aceptar este empleo, no estoy segura de ser la persona más ade cuada para el puesto -le dijo muy seria-. En realidad, yo no estoy buscando un trabajo permanente y me parece que Marie y Tony necesitan una niñera dispuesta a quedarse a su lado hasta que sean adultos. Me temo que esos niños ya han sufrido demasiados impre vistos en sus vidas.

Aquella mujer era increíble. Quería el trabajo, pero estaba rechazándolo por el bien de sus hijos.

-Supongo que sería mucho esperar que pudieras cambiar de opinión. ¿Pero podría convencerte para que te quedaras, por ejem plo, unos diez años?

Bella sonrió, haciendo que asomaran unos encantadores hoyuelos a sus mejillas.

-¿Diez años durante veinticuatro horas al día? No, gracias.

-¿Y estás segura de que no es negociable?

-Me halaga que tenga interés en contratar me después de nuestra breve reunión -con testó, tratándolo nuevamente de usted-. Pero no, señor, no es negociable. Me gustaría po der tener mi propia familia algún día y...

-Por supuesto, lo comprendo. Es solo que... me encuentro en una situación un tanto delicada. En la agencia me han dicho que enero es la mejor época del año para encon trar candidatas, pero no puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Apenas puedo esperar hasta mañana. Necesito a alguien de forma inmediata.

Bella lo miró pensativa.

-Yo podría quedarme hasta enero si me diera una semana libre por Navidad -le dijo-. No es lo más adecuado, pero quizá, si los niños supieran desde el primer momento que va a ser algo temporal...

-Creo que será mejor que los conozcas an tes de hacer tu generosa oferta.

Bella se levantó.

-Condúzcame entonces a sus habitaciones -ordenó con un involuntario tono de superio ridad.

-Por aquí, majestad -contestó él, señalan do hacia la puerta.

-¿Perdón? -farfulló ella.

-Era una broma. Creo que es tu acento, me resulta un tanto regio...

-¿De verdad? -lo miró completamente sorprendida—. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta...

-Relájate. Te sienta muy bien.


	3. presentaciones

**Cap****í****tulo 2**

Isabella siguió a Edward por las escale ras hasta un pasillo interminable. Si iba a vivir allí, iba a necesitar un mapa y unas cuantas horas para explorar toda la casa.

Edward aminoró el paso y la miró de reojo.

-Hablaba en serio cuando te he dicho que no tomes una decisión definitiva hasta des pués de conocer a los niños. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a casa, pensártelo bien y enviarme tus referencias. Y mañana, si los dos seguimos pensando que este trabajo pue de convenirte, volveremos a hablar -tomó aire antes de abrir una puerta y le dijo-: Este es el cuarto de juegos.

Bella no estaba segura de qué clase de horror esperaba encontrar, pero aquella alegre y luminosa habitación, llena de libros, juegos de mesa y juguetes le pareció encantadora. Había una enorme chimenea, un vídeo y un televisor, en el que en ese momento se veía una película de Walt Disney.

Edward entró en la habitación, apagó el tele visor y se acercó a un intercomunicador que había en una de las paredes. Apretó un botón y se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

-Marie, pensaba que te había pedido que te quedaras esta tarde con Tony en la habitación de juegos.

A través del intercomunicador, se escuchó la voz de una jovencita enfadada.

-Y he estado con él. Pero se ha puesto a morder sus correas...

¿A morder sus correas? Bella estaba espantada. Y Edward tampoco parecía muy com placido.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si lo tra tamos como a un niño se portará como un niño y...? -sacudió la cabeza, exasperado-. Ven aquí -le ordenó-, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-¿Correas? -repitió Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Son correas imaginarias -contestó Edward rápidamente-. No soy el padre del año, pero jamás se me ocurriría atar a mis hijos. El pro blema es que Tony cree que es un perro.

La habitación de Marie debía de estar justo al lado porque la adolescente había llega do en cuestión de segundos. Permanecía en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruza dos. Iba completamente vestida de negro, con unas mallas y un jersey de cuello alto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas de cuero. El pelo lo tenía también negro, y Bella estaba completamente segura de que se lo había teñido. Llevaba perfilada la línea de los ojos, que contrastaba con su pá lido rostro y con sus labios pintados de rojo. El efecto no estaba mal, aunque quizá fuera un poco exagerado para una niña de trece años.

-¿Un perro? -repitió Bella

-Sí -Marie la miró muy seria-. Ya sabes, guau, guau -se volvió hacia su padre-. Edward, si lo silbas, seguro que viene inmediatamen te.

-No pienso silbarle para que venga porque no es un perro.

Marie se volvió en ese momento hacia Bella.

-Tú debes de ser la niñera número cuatro mil quinientos quince -la miró con expre sión crítica-. Ese traje está bien, la largura de la falda le da un aspecto un tanto retro, pero deberías quitarte la blusa, dejarte solo la chaqueta y ponerte uno de esos sujetado res de encaje del catálogo de Victoria's Secrets. Y quizá ponerte unos zapatos de ta cón...

-Yo no lo creo -la interrumpió Edward

-Lo imaginaba -replicó Marie con un sus piro exagerado-. Pero tú hace años que no sa les con nadie, a no ser que hayas estado sa liendo a escondidas y yo no me haya enterado, claro.

Por un terrible momento, Edward pareció a punto de estrangular a su hija, o de ponerse a gritar. Pero Edward consiguió dominar todos sus sentimientos y preguntar con una voz total mente carente de emoción:

-¿Qué te hecho yo para merecer algo así?

Marie sabía perfectamente que había so brepasado los límites de la buena educación hablando de aquella forma a su padre delante de una desconocida.

-Solo era una broma -contestó a la defen siva-. Alegra esa cara, Edward.

Oh, Dios santo. Era evidente que a Edward le había molestado que se dirigiera a él de esa forma, y Marie lo sabía. Bella podía ver que la niña había aprendido a sacar de quicio a su padre.

-Si yo soy la niñera número cuatro mil quinientos no se qué -dijo Bella, inten tando mediar en la pelea-, supongo que esto puede ser un poco abrumador para ustedes, y también para Tony. Así que, ¿por qué no empezamos otra vez? -miró a Edward-. ¿Por qué no le das un descanso a tu hijo y silbas para que venga? Es evidente que él quiere que lo hagas. En cuanto a ti -se volvió hacia Marie-, ¿te importaría dejar que esto transcu rra de la forma más agradable posible, sin ne cesidad de hacerle pasar un mal momento a tu padre? -le tendió la mano, mientras Edward suspiraba y dejaba escapar de sus labios un penetrante silbido-. Me llamo Bella dwyers, ¿qué tal estás? Estréchame la mano y dime:«bien, gracias».

Marie le tendió la mano con una frialdad glacial, pero a sus labios asomó algo casi pa recido a una sonrisa mientras contestaba:

-Bien, gracias.

-Excelente -Bella sonrió y le estre chó cariñosamente la mano-. Creo que es importante que sepas que tu padre está con siderando la posibilidad de contratarme du rante algunos meses, hasta que encuentre a alguien que pueda quedarse con ustedes durante más tiempo. Yo, le enviaré mis re ferencias lo antes posible y supongo que tú también querrás leerlas. Y si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme, estoy dispuesta a in tentar resolver todas tus dudas.

-¿Montas a caballo?

Un movimiento procedente del sofá más lejano a ella, llamó la atención de Bella. Vio dos enormes ojos castaños fijos en ella, que rápidamente desaparecieron. Bella se volvió nuevamente hacia Marie.

-Me temo que no muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Odio los caballos. ¿Ese acento es auténti co?

Edward cerró los ojos.

-Marie...

-Más auténtico que el color de tu pelo -re plicó Bella.

Tony volvió a asomarse tras el sofá, y en aquella ocasión Bella no lo miró abierta mente. Se limitó a permitir que la mirara.

Marie se apoyó contra la pared, fingiendo desinterés, pero con un nuevo brillo en la mi rada.

-¿No te gusta mi pelo?

-El estilo sí, pero el color no. En cualquier caso, el pelo es tuyo, así que tienes derecho a llevarlo como quieras.

-¿Llevas tatuajes? -preguntó entonces la niña.

-No, estoy libre de tatuajes. Y también de cualquier tipo de piercing.

-¿Ni siquiera llevas pendientes? ¿No te hi cieron agujeros en las orejas?

-Ni siquiera en las orejas -contestó alegre mente.

-Estás bromeando. ¿Y también eres vir gen?

-Marie -intervino Edward-. La idea es que le hagas a Bella preguntas relacionadas con su trabajo. Pero si prefieres volver a tu habitación, puedes hacerlo ya -se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta-. ¿Dónde está Antony?

-Supongo que aparecerá cuando esté listo -Bella miró al niño con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que el niño no le devolvió, pero al menos en aquella ocasión no volvió a esconderse.

-Tengo entendido que tocas el clarinete -comentó Bella, acercándose hacia el sofá y sentándose. Como si se tratara de un auténtico perro, dejó caer la mano para que Doug se la olisqueara-. Yo tocaba el oboe.

-¿El oboe? Caramba, es realmente difí cil... -Marie se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de que se había deja do llevar por el entusiasmo.

-¿Y usted, señor? -le preguntó entonces a Edward-. ¿También es músico?

-Será mejor que dejes de llamarme así.

-Edward tocaba el piano -contestó Stacy por él-, pero últimamente solo se dedica a sus ne gocios.

-Cuando me llamas señor -continuó Edward, ignorando el último comentario de su hija-, me haces sentirme como si estuviéramos en el medievo -en ese momento vio a su hijo, que se había asomado lo suficiente para olfa tear la mano de Bella, aunque no para to carla-. Ahí estás -se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia el sofá y tomó a su hijo en brazos-. Tony, esta es Bella Dwyer. Bella, este es...

El niño, terriblemente tímido, enterró el rostro en el hombro de su padre.

-Antony -terminó Edward en tono de discul pa y abrazó al niño-. Vamos, Tony, ¿no quieres conocer a Bella?

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa -dijo entonces Bella-. Ya tendremos oportunidad de conocernos. De momento, por lo que de él he podido ver, me gusta. Y también Marie... -se volvió hacia la niña-. Creo que nos llevaremos bien, ¿a ti qué te parece?

-Supongo que sí -contestó Marie encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a su padre-. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Claro -dejó a Antony en el suelo y los dos niños abandonaron la habitación a la ve locidad del rayo.

A Bella también le habría gustado marcharse, pero Edward se sentó frente a ella como si estuviera agotado. Estiró las piernas, apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y fijó la mirada en el techo.

-Ya los has visto -rio sin humor-, has te nido ocasión de conocerlos en todo su esplen dor -fijó en ella la mirada, sin poder disimu lar su desesperación-. No soy muy buen padre -admitió con una sonrisa de pesar-. Supongo que es obvio.

Bella se mordió el labio pensativa.

-Lo que es obvio es que los quieres. Y que desde luego son -no pudo evitar una sonrisa-únicos.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó. Bella lo imitó.

-Te agradezco que nos hayas dedicado tanto tiempo, Bella. No quiero entretenerte más.

Bella. Sus hermanas la llamaban así de vez en cuando, pero nadie más lo hacía. Siempre había sido la princesa Isabella. Y le resultaba extraño oír su nombre de infancia en los labios de un hombre.

En los labios de un hombre muy atractivo, por cierto.

Su masculinidad parecía vibrar en todo su cuerpo. Incluso en ese momento había algo en sus ojos que no le permitía olvidarse de que él era un hombre y ella una mujer.

Isabella quería que la contratara por que quería localizar a Felix Vulturi. Y también quería ayudar a Edward a salir del apuro en el que se encontraba. Y, sí, tenía que ser completamente sincera, también le gustaba que la miraran y le hablaran como si fuera una mujer normal. No una princesa ante la que hubiera que inclinarse y a la que hubiera que tratar con una educación exquisita.

-Enviaré mis referencias en cuanto pueda -le dijo-. Esta noche si es posible.

-Puedes hacerlo mañana, no hace falta que te des tanta prisa. Siempre y cuando deci das...

-Ya lo he decidido.

-Puedes tomarte algún tiempo para pen sártelo mejor.

-No necesito tiempo. Enviaré el fax esta noche. Y si mis referencias te sirven, no veo ninguna razón por la que no pueda empezar mañana mismo a trabajar.

-Es perfecto, Angela -explicaba Isabella por el teléfono móvil mientras conducía hacia el hotel-. Si Felix Vulturi aparece, yo esta ré allí.

-De niñera –Angela Bishop era, además de su secretaria, una de sus mejores amigas. Una amiga extremadamente escéptica habitual-mente.

-Seré una auténtica niñera. Y eso también es perfecto. Después de llevar a los niños al colegio por la mañana, tendré todo el día para intentar averiguar dónde está Felix Vulturi. Se guro que tiene que haber alguien en Albuquerque que lo sepa.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Que te fal sifique unas referencias?

-No, no quiero que me falsifiques nada -Isabella aparcó el coche para consultar su mapa de la ciudad-. Quiero referencias au ténticas. La de Kate puede ser una. Ha ber trabajado con una princesa puede ser im pactante. Y también puedes hablar con el doctor McMahon, para que verifique el buen carácter de Bella.

-Isabella, esto es una locura. Ni siquiera sabemos si Felix Vulturi es el hombre que bus camos.

-Tampoco estamos seguras de que no lo sea -Isabella encontró en ese momento en el mapa dónde estaba situado su hotel.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te has ido esta maña na este lugar está de lo más alborotado. A Ga briel Morgan no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que te hayas ido sin ponerle al tanto de tus planes.

-Oh, vaya -Morgan era el encargado de la seguridad de las princesas-. Es solo... Es que esta mañana he llamado a casa de Cullen y me han citado para las tres. Así que me he montado en el primer avión que he encontra do y he venido hasta aquí.

-Algo de lo que él se ha enterado hace una hora, aproximadamente.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Lo único que puedo hacer ya es alegrar me de que seas tú la que te has escapado. Si hubiera sido Leah, creo que a Gabe le ha bría dado un ataque.

-Angela, creo que parecería extremadamen te peculiar que una niñera tuviera guardaes paldas, así que, preferiría que nadie se encar gara de vigilarme.

Laura suspiró con paciencia.

-Yo me encargaré de eso. Pero tú prométe me que tendrás mucho cuidado.

-Por supuesto que tendré cuidado. Ah, y en cuanto a las referencias, he sido completa mente sincera con Edward, excepto en cuanto a mi nombre. Lo único que no le he dicho es que soy una princesa. Sabe que no tengo nin guna experiencia como niñera, pero...

-Así que «Edward», ¿eh? Esto cada vez se pone más interesante. Quizá reconsidere la posibilidad de enviarte un guardaespaldas.

Isabella se sonrojó.

-No, no es lo que... Él no... Él piensa que soy una niñera y... -tomó aire-. No sigas por ahí, Laura. Él simplemente es una persona a la que no le gustan las formalidades. Me ha dicho que espera que me ponga vaqueros para trabajar.

Lo que le había dicho en realidad era que podía vestirse de manera informal para trabajar, poniéndole como ejemplo unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Isabella se ha bía emocionado al oírlo. No podía recordar la última vez que había llevado unos va queros. Ni siquiera creía que hubiera unos vaqueros en su guardarropa. Pero eso iba a cambiar esa misma tarde.

-Dame otra vez el número de fax de Cullen -le pidió Angela-. Y, Isabella, no sé si debería decírtelo otra vez, pero, por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

-El martes por la noche -dijo la madre de Edward-. En el club de campo. ¿Lo has apunta do ya en tu agenda? No colgaré hasta que lo hagas.

-Iré, mamá -contestó Edward con paciencia, mientras volvía a maldecir a Felix en silencio. Todo aquello era culpa suya. Allí donde hacía falta que estuviera representada la firma Cullen-Vulturi, era Felix el que solía hacer los honores, dejando a Edward con sus ordenadores, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

¿Habría o no matado a su esposa? A pesar de que habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de su mujer, todavía persistían los rumores. En realidad, él tampoco había hecho nada por aca llarlos. De hecho, después de que una famosa revista femenina lo hubiera elegido como solte ro del año, casi había agradecido que resurgie ran, haciendo desaparecer de un plumazo el ejército de cazafortunas que lo acosaban.

Sí, habían desaparecido de la misma ma nera que Bella Dwyer parecía haberse evaporado aquella tarde.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente el fax. Eran cerca de las ocho y media de la tarde y todavía no había recibido las referencias de Bella.

-Yo iré a buscar a Diana -decidió Esme Cullen-. Pasaremos por tu casa alre dedor de las siete para tomar una copa. Y dile a tu ama de llaves que se vista apropiadamen te para la ocasión, por favor.

-Carmen ya no está en casa a esa hora.

-¿Qué clase de ama de llaves es esa que se va de casa cuando más se la necesita?

-La clase de ama de llaves que tiene su propia familia.. Y no creo que la necesite es pecialmente para abrir una puerta y servir un par de copas de vino.

-No sé por qué la has con...

-Mamá, no -la interrumpió Edward, antes de que empezara a explicarle una vez más los motivos por los que debería cambiar de ama de llaves. Se volvió en su escritorio y clavó de nuevo sus ojos en el fax, que continuaba en un maldito silencio-. Entonces nos veremos el miércoles a las siete. Ya lo he apuntado.

-Deberías llamar a Diana para confirmarlo.

-Eres tú la que vas a ir a buscarla. Así que llámala tú.

Esme suspiró.

-Si no la llamas tú, esto no será una verda dera cita.

-Es que no quiero que sea una verdadera cita.

-Edward, sabes lo mucho que quería a Tania –Esme Cullen era la mejor amiga de la madre de Tania desde que ambas estaban en el colegio, así que necesariamente había tenido que quererla-, pero ya es hora de que sigas adelante con tu vida, de que empieces a divertirte otra vez.

¿Divertirse? ¿Con Diana ?

-Sí, mamá, lo haré. El miércoles a las sie te, ¿de acuerdo?

Trey entornó los ojos mientras colgaba el teléfono. Diana , la heredera de la fortuna de James Company, era inteligente, tenía un gusto infalible para la moda, todo tipo de contactos y estaba forrada de dinero. Pero también era tan fría como el hielo.

Edward la conocía desde hacía años y no era capaz de imaginarse lo que hacía aquella mujer para divertirse. A no ser que su madre hubiera utilizado un eufemismo y en reali dad lo que había insinuado era que ya había llegado el momento de que Edward volviera a disfrutar del sexo otra vez.

Y sí, al cabo de tres años, había llegado el momento en el que Edward quizá pudiera imagi narse volviendo a salir con una mujer.

Y posiblemente, llegar a esa conclusión fuera el acontecimiento más importante de la década.

Y aquella noche, que el cielo lo ayudara, era una de aquellas noches en las que su ima ginación estaba corriendo a un ritmo desbor dante y él no parecía ser capaz de hacer nada para dejar de pensar en el sexo.

Y no en unas relaciones educadas y com placientes como las que había compartido con Tania durante once años y medio de matrimonio. Edward había estado muy enamora do de su esposa, pero cuando hacían el amor, siempre había tenido que reprimirse. Tania era tan bien educada, tan refinada y delicada, que siempre tenía miedo de asustarla.

No, aquella noche no era capaz de dejar de pensar en una relación locamente apasionada, de aquellas en las que uno se siente práctica mente fuera de sí porque no sabe dónde ter mina su cuerpo y dónde comienza el de su amante. Ese tipo de relaciones en las que con un solo beso casi se alcanza el éxtasis y...

Edward abrió los ojos bruscamente al darse cuenta de que la amante que había estado imaginando en su cama no era otra que la candidata al puesto de niñera, Bella Dwyer. ; Pero cómo se le había podido ocurrir algo así?

Bella era una mujer bastante guapa y te nía un cuerpo que probablemente llamara la atención con biquini y en una playa. Pero, probablemente, aquella mujer ni siquiera tu viera biquini y no parecía ni de lejos una per sona especialmente apasionada.

De hecho, era más fácil imaginársela sen tada en una mecedora, tomando chocolate y pastas frente a la chimenea que en la cama.

Era más bien como una suave y dulce hermanita pequeña, mientras que Diana ... Probablemente tras su máscara de hie lo se escondiera una mujer ardiente.

Diana era muy hermosa. Pelo negro, unas facciones de porcelana y un cuerpo maravi lloso que sabía mostrar a la perfección. Ten dría por lo menos una docena de biquinis y había dejado claro que cualquier avance de Edward sería más que bienvenido.

Pero Edward sabía que cualquier intimidad compartida con ella tendría un alto precio: el matrimonio. Y le bastaba pensar en casarse con Diana para quedarse completamente frío.

Diana no lo quería. Ni un poco. Al igual que todas las demás, incluso Helena, no era capaz de distinguir entre él y su cuenta co rriente.

Y no iba a cometer otra vez el mismo error. Prefería pasar solo el resto de su vida a ser estafado de esa forma otra vez. Lo que él quería era encontrar una mujer capaz de man dar al infierno todo su dinero, de decirle que lo único que le importaba era él. Pero no, to das las mujeres que hasta entonces había co nocido estaban más enamoradas de su cartera que de Edward. Y no le resultaba difícil com prender por qué. Él no era un hombre abierto, ni cariñoso ni excesivamente expresivo. De hecho, mucha gente lo etiquetaba como un hombre frío, tanto socialmente como en el trabajo. Especialmente en el trabajo.

La verdad era que él no querría trabajar para sí mismo. Y no culparía a Bella si decidía no enviarle sus referencias.

Aunque sería una auténtica pena. A Marie le había gustado. De hecho, hacía una hora había pasado por su despacho para preguntar si Bella había enviado ya su informe. Dios santo, ¿sería un milagro? Pensar que a Maire podía gustarle una niñera...

Pero Bella todavía no lo era.

Edward cerró los ojos y rezó a quien quisiera escucharlo para que Bella no cambiara de opinión. Si a Maire le gustaba, también le gustaría a Tony. Sus hijos necesitaban deses peradamente a alguien capaz de darles cariño.

En cuanto a él... Sus pensamientos eran completamente puros, al menos en lo que a Bella concernía. Realmente era absur do lo que había estado imaginando. Además, tenía una sencilla explicación para justificar lo. Estaba cansado y deseando que enviara sus referencias cuanto antes. De alguna ma nera, sus deseos habían cambiado de objetivo y se habían cortocircuitado con sus necesida des. Eso era todo.

Porque con su estilo directo y su sorpren dente sinceridad, Bella encajaría perfecta mente en su vida. Sería como la hermana pe queña que nunca había tenido.

La luz del fax se encendió y el mecanismo de la máquina se puso en funcionamiento. Edward se levantó de un salto para acercarse a él.

Sí.

Por fin llegaban las referencias de Bella.


	4. iniciando

**Cap****í****tulo 3**

No me extraña que no estés casada. Basta con mirar tu ropa interior para entenderlo.

Isabella ni siquiera arqueó una ceja. Continuó deshaciendo sus maletas en silen cio.

-¿Cómo esperas atrapar a un hombre con una ropa interior como esta? -Marie tomó unas bragas de algodón blanco y las sostuvo frente a ella.

-La ropa interior suelo llevarla debajo de mi ropa. Así que no creo que tenga nada que ver con mi habilidad para atrapar a un hom bre.

-Eso no es cierto -Marie comenzó a girar las bragas, sujetándolas con un dedo-Mi pa dre es soltero, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es... -comenzó a protestar Isabella, consciente de hacia dónde quería dirigir Marie la conversación.

-Y es bastante guapo, ¿verdad?

-Marie, realmente preferiría...

-Es una pregunta muy fácil de contestar y las dos sabemos que la respuesta es sí. Sí, es muy atractivo. De hecho, podría ser una es trella de cine.

-De acuerdo, sí -admitió Isabella-, tu padre es bastante atractivo, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con...

-¿Con tu ropa interior? -terminó Marie por ella-. Claro que tiene que ver. Vas a vivir en esta casa durante un mes y medio. En la mis ma casa en la que vive Edward. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que podrías llegar a tener al gún tipo de relación con él?

-¿Con tu padre? -Isabella soltó una car cajada mientras colgaba los pocos vestidos que se había comprado en el armario-. No, definitivamente, no se me ha ocurrido.

-En otras palabras, lo que me estás dicien do es que tú miras a un nombre extremada mente atractivo que sabes que es soltero y rico y ni siquiera se te ocurre pensar que es un marido potencial.

-No es tan sencillo, Marie. No todo el mundo está buscando marido.

-Pero tú sí -no había ni una sombra de duda en su voz-. Mírate, muñecos y bebés. Te gustan, ¿eh? Probablemente hasta tengas un camisón de florecitas rosas -comenzó a abrir los cajones de la cómoda en busca de aquel camisón, pero Isabella se apoyó con tra el mueble, impidiéndole que siguiera ha ciéndolo.

Aun así, Marie no abandonó la conversa ción.

-Estoy segura de que sueñas con un mara villoso vestido de novia y un príncipe azul y con ser feliz después de tu maravillosa boda.

Isabella observó a Marie mientras esta se dejaba caer en la cama.

-¿Y tan terrible te parece? -le preguntó a la niña.

-¿Para ti? -Marie hizo una mueca-. No. Si es eso lo que quieres, buena suerte. Espero que algún día tengas gemelos. Tu problema no es que quieras casarte. Tu problema es que miras a tipos como papá, como Edward, y pien sas que están totalmente fuera de tu alcance. Y aquí es donde volvemos a donde hemos empezado, porque la culpa de todo eso la tie ne el que lleves una ropa interior tan aburri da. Te lo explicaré con un ejemplo. Tú estás aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Llevando esa ropa interior tan sosa. Y de pronto entra Edward. Habláis, pero no sucede nada. No saltan chispas entre vosotros por culpa de esa ropa. Mientras es tás hablando, durante todo el tiempo estás pensando en que eres la niñera y es imposible que a él le guste alguien como tú.

Para tener trece años, Marie estaba demos trando ser increíblemente astuta. Definitiva mente, había llegado el momento de ir a bus car a Antony.

-Creo que esta conversación ha...

-Y ahora, imagínate lo que sucedería si llevaras algo de seda y encaje. Algo fabulosa mente interesante.

-Marie, ya es suficiente. Para.

-Estoy a punto de llegar a donde quiero, no me vas a hacer callar ahora, ¿verdad?

Isabella miró a la niña con las cejas ar queadas. Sabía que estaba manipulándola, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Di lo que tengas que decir. Y que el cielo me ayude.

-Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán, «Dios ayu da a quien se ayuda». Y eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer aquí. Estoy intentando ayu darte a que te ayudes.

-¿Ya has dicho lo que querías decir? Por que si todavía no has acabado, ya es hora de que vayas pensando en hacerlo.

-De acuerdo -Marie se levantó-. Sigue po niéndote tu ropa de niñera si te apetece.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia la falda y la blusa que llevaba. Ropas de niñera, muy bien. Pero el caso era que le gustaban.

-Pero esta vez -continuó Marie-, ¿por qué no te pones algo realmente sorprendente de bajo? Edward no sabrá lo que llevas, pero tú sí. Y mientras estés hablando con él, estarás pensando en el maravilloso aspecto que tie nes en ropa interior. Y no pensarás que Edward está fuera de tu alcance porque te considera rás suficientemente buena, así que, en vez de nerviosa y tímida, serás más atrevida. Y antes de que él pueda darse cuenta siquiera, estará invitándote a salir. Y esa es la razón por la que deberías quemar toda esta aburrida ropa interior.

Isabella miró fijamente a Marie.

-Bueno, tendré en cuenta tu consejo, gra cias. ¿Y podrías darme alguna idea también para tratar a Tony?

-¿No vas a intentar refutarme?

-No, déjalo, gracias.

Marie se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras -tomó el monopatín con el que había entrado en la habitación, se montó en él y salió patinando al pasillo.

Isabella se asomó a la puerta para decir le:

-¿No crees que eso deberías hacerlo fue ra?

Marie volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Esta casa es muy grande y a Edward no le importa. Ah, y probablemente Tony esté en el cuarto de juegos -contestó mientras se ale jaba.

Isabella se asomó al cuarto de juegos y silbó tentativamente. La habitación estaba va cía, o al menos eso parecía.

Pero donde quisiera que Tony se hubiera ido, no podía estar lejos. La televisión estaba encendida. En la pantalla aparecían imágenes de _La Dama y el Vagabundo, _una excelente elección para un niño que fingía ser un perro.

Isabella apagó el televisor, sacó la cinta de vídeo y volvió a silbar.

Y allí estaba. Una pequeña barbilla, un rostro ovalado y dos enormes ojos castaños asomándose por detrás de las cortinas. Como niño, Antony era demasiado vergonzoso para enfrentarse a ella. Pero siendo un perro, podía observarla todo lo que quisiera, porque los perros jamás tenían vergüenza.

Isabella se sentó en el suelo, abrió el bolso que se había llevado con ella y sacó un juguete. Era un sonriente cerdito sosteniendo un balón de fútbol. Se lo mostró y Antony comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Isabella alzó entonces el juguete, quitán dolo de su alcance.

-Siéntate -le dijo con firmeza, como si fuera un auténtico perro.

Tony se sentó, manteniendo la mirada fija en el juguete. Isabella se lo acercó lenta mente para que lo olfateara y le acarició sua vemente la cabeza. Entonces Tony la miró.

-Me llamo Bella -le dijo-. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Voy a quedarme para cuidarte durante las próximas semanas.

Tony no dijo una palabra, pero tampoco Bella esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Ven aquí, perrito -era tan pequeño que Isabella podía levantarlo sin problemas-. Todos los cachorritos necesitan a alguien en quien acurrucarse, ¿no crees?

Tony no le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pero tampoco se resistió. Se estrechó contra ella y Isabella lo sentó en su regazo.

El niño tomó entonces el juguete con la boca, se apartó y dejó caer el juguete en fren te de Isabella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó ella. Lo entendía perfectamente, pero quería ver si podía conseguir que pronunciara alguna pala bra.

Pero Tony continuaba sin hablar. Se limitó a acercarle el juguete empujándolo con la na riz.

Isabella decidió hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo, ya había conseguido darle un abrazo, algo que sospechaba jamás habría logrado si lo hubiera tratado como a un niño.

-¿Quieres que te lo tire? -le preguntó.

El niño ladró feliz.

Isabella lanzó el juguete al centro de la habitación y Tony corrió a buscarlo y se lo devolvió.

-Buen perrito -lo animó Isabella-. Eso ha...

-¿A qué viene esto?

Edward Cullen estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándola con expresión tormentosa.

Antony desapareció como por arte de ma gia.

-Estamos empezando a conocernos -le ex plicó Isabella a Edward.

-Preferiría que conocieras a Antony niño, más que al perro.

Bueno, había que reconocer que la bienve nida de Edward Cullen estaba siendo consi derablemente más fría que la de sus hijos.

-Creo que deberíamos tener esta conversa ción en otra parte -replicó Isabella.

-No tengo un perro, tengo un hijo. Y la conversación ha terminado, no tengo nada más que decir.

-Es posible que usted ya no tenga nada más que decir, señor, pero yo ni siquiera he empezado -aunque Isabella rara vez lo utilizaba, en su educación de princesa había sido adiestrada para imprimir un tono glacial a su voz-. Quizá deberíamos trasladarnos a su despacho. Eso -añadió con una sonrisa-, si tiene tiempo para ir de excursión.

Parte de la propia frialdad de Edward desapa reció.

-No está tan lejos, pero si lo prefieres, po demos ir a alguna habitación que esté más cerca.

Su propio dormitorio estaba prácticamente al lado, pero no le había parecido bien invi tarlo, a pesar de que contaba con una pequeña sala de estar. Media hora antes, lo habría su gerido de la forma más inocente, pero tras la conversación que había mantenido con Marie sobre su ropa interior...

Para su desgracia, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en la ropa interior que en ese momen to llevaba puesta.

¿Pero sinceramente pensaba que Edward Cullen estaba fuera de su alcance?

Difícilmente, en términos de poder, rique za y posición social. De hecho, en eso esta ban prácticamente empatados. Edward era uno de los hombres más ricos de América y ella un miembro de la realeza de Wynborough.

Sin embargo, en términos de romanticis mo, pasión, amor, y deseo... Bueno, en eso no había ninguna duda. En cuanto a atractivo, Edward Cullen la aventajaba de forma con siderable. Y no porque ella no fuera en abso luto atractiva. Sencillamente, no tenía nada especial. Exactamente como su ropa interior.

-No, vayamos a su despacho -le dijo a Edward-. Un paseo me vendrá bien para aclarar mis ideas. Ahora mismo vuelvo, Antony -anunció, echando un último vistazo a las cortinas-. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene exac tamente la casa? -comentó, mientras se diri gían al despacho.

-Demasiadas.

-¿Y por qué la compró? Bueno, es una casa preciosa, no me mal interprete, pero...

-Es enorme -terminó él por ella-. Cuando la compramos, además de enorme estaba des trozada. Pero es un edificio con mucha histo ria. Los Beatles pasaron aquí un fin de semana en mil novecientos sesenta y ocho.

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

-Y yo que pensaba que era una casa con historia porque había sido construida por un bandolero mexicano.

-Y no estás del todo equivocada. Aunque el hombre en cuestión era americano, de Syracusa. Y aunque oficialmente no estaba con siderado como un bandolero, era un ladrón de ganado y caballos. Había hecho una fortuna en Texas y se instaló en Nuevo México para escapar de la justicia. Ya ves, Bella, creo que solo en América pueden llegar a poner a una calle el nombre de un ladrón.

-¿Y puede saberse cuál es el nombre de este ladrón en particular?

-Oh, sí. Se llamaba Henry Cullen. Y sí, es uno de mis antepasados.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Era un jugador y perdió toda su fortuna, incluyendo esta casa, en el juego. Su hijo, Ford, también fue un gran jugador y a los veinte años había conseguido dinero suficien te para volver a comprar la casa, pero el pro pietario no quería vendérsela. Al parecer, Henry, además de jugador, era un mujeriego y en sus aventuras había incluido a la mujer del nuevo propietario.

-Caramba.

-Ford tuvo un triste final a manos de un pistolero que puede haber sido Billy el Niño. Cuarenta años después, un nieto de Ford hizo una fortuna vendiendo licor durante los años de la Ley seca. Se llamaba Ellery y él tam bién intentó recuperar la que había sido la casa de su familia. Llego a un acuerdo verbal con su dueño, pero este murió antes de poder firmar el contrato. La casa la heredó un sobri no del dueño, que la transformó en un hotel. Esa es la razón por la que hay tantos baños y de que los Beatles estuvieran aquí. El hotel fue un próspero negocio hasta mil novecien tos setenta, cuando el sobrino murió y dejó la casa a sus dos hijos. Estos vivían en Los Angeles y dejaron el hotel en manos de un gerente que no fue capaz de mantenerlo. De esa forma comenzó a arruinarse la propiedad. Se interrumpió un instante antes de conti nuar explicándole:

-Mi padre, Carlisle, también intentó com prarla, pero tuvo problemas de liquidez con la crisis de la bolsa y no llegó a hacerlo. Mu rió hace varios años. -Lo siento.

-Podría haber sobrevivido al cáncer, pero no sobrevivió a la quimioterapia. Sufrió una infección y... A veces pienso que fue la espe ranza de recuperar la casa la que lo mantuvo vivo durante algunos meses más.

-¿Entonces cuándo compraste tú la pro piedad?

-No mucho después de que él muriera. El año que nació Marie -Edward abrió la puerta de su despacho y encendió la luz-. En realidad, no tenía ningún interés en ella, pero cuando me enteré de que la iban a tirar, decidí que no podía permitir que lo hicieran. Y tengo que reconocer que me divertí mucho arreglándo la.

La diversión y Edward Cullen eran dos conceptos que a Isabella le costaba imagi nar juntos.

-Ahora adoro este lugar. Y disfruto miran do esas viejas fotos de la casa -se dirigió ha cia el mueble bar-. ¿Te apetece un refresco?

-No, gracias -contestó Isabella, metién dose las manos en los bolsillos para intentar dar una imagen relajada y natural. Algo que le parecía casi imposible estando en aquel lu gar-. Y gracias también por contarme la his toria de la casa. Es fascinante que después de todo ese tiempo un Cullen haya vuelto a recuperarla.

Edward tomó una lata de refresco y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-Sí, a veces tengo la esperanza de que mis antepasados puedan estar paseándose por esta casa, disfrutando de lo que no pudieron dis frutar cuando vivían -cambió de tema brus camente-. Creo que quizá sea bueno que ha blemos de Dougie. Y sobre Marie también. A veces cuesta creerlo, pero en cuanto siente a su hermano amenazado, lo defiende como de fendería una loba a sus cachorros -señaló una de las sillas de cuero del despacho-. Siéntate, por favor.

Isabella se sacó las manos de los bolsi llos y se sentó al borde de una silla.

-Fue ella la que le dio a Tony su apodo -continuó explicándole-. Tania y yo lo lla mábamos Antony, y ella pensó que el nombre del bebé era «Tony». Sólo tenía siete años, y supongo que encontraba normal que a un niño se le dieran un nombre que significaba perrito. En cualquier caso, creo que ahí está la raíz del actual problema de mi hijo.

-En realidad no creo que Antony tenga un problema. Creo...

-Desayuna en un plato para perros. Si eso no es un problema, no sé... -se interrumpió así mismo-. De acuerdo. Mira, Tania murió hace tres años. Tres años. Y durante todo este tiempo, el niño está viviendo en un mundo que él mismo se ha creado -sacudió la cabeza con pesar-. Y me da miedo que algún día de cida no volver a salir de él.

-Tiene seis años -señaló Bella-, a esa edad pocos niños tienen los pies en la tierra. Estudié algo de psicología en la universidad y aunque no soy una experta, señor...

-Edward, llámame Edward

-Es una costumbre difícil de romper -murmuró-, tanto como para algunos la cos tumbre de interrumpir a los demás.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. Continúa, por favor.

-A mí me parece que fingirse un perro es su manera de enfrentarse a una situación nue va que lo asusta. Antony es terriblemente tí mido y, sin embargo, ahí está, viéndose forza do a tratar con la niñera número cuatro mil quinientos no se qué, algo que ha tenido que hacer desde que su madre desapareció de su vida.

-Doce -la corrigió Edward-. Han sido doce niñeras.

-¿En tres años?

-En cuatro. Contratamos una niñera en cuanto Tania enfermó. Mae adoraba a los niños, y también a Tania, pero se fue cuando… -se interrumpió bruscamente.

Y Isabella se descubrió preguntándose si se habría ido porque había visto u oído dema siado para sentirse segura en aquella casa.

Isabella se regañó a sí misma por pensar algo así. Edward no había asesinado a su esposa, a pesar de lo que decían los rumores. De he cho, acababa de contarle que Tania había enfermado.

Permanecía en ese momento frente a ella presionándose la frente con la mano, como si le doliera la cabeza, y Isabella se sentía in capaz de presionarlo con preguntas sobre la muerte de Tania. Ya tendría oportunidad de leer en alguna biblioteca lo que los periódicos habían dicho sobre ella, y si tenía preguntas que hacerle, hablaría abiertamente con él.

-Las otras niñeras duraron muy poco -continuó explicándole-. Algunas solo unos días. Prácticamente ninguna era capaz de do minar a Marie y a Tony.

-Debe de haber sido espantoso para los ni ños. No pretendo culparte, por supuesto

-añadió precipitadamente-, sé que los ado ras...

-¿Pero?

-Pero tener doce niñeras en cuatro años habría sido una dura prueba para cualquier niño, y más todavía para uno tan sensible como Tony. A mí me parece, Edward -por fin estaba consiguiendo tutearlo, pero le resulta ba excesivamente íntimo el tono que el tuteo imprimía a la conversación.

Edward estaba observándola, prestándole toda su atención. Y de pronto, sonrió ligera mente, las duras líneas de su rostro se suavi zaron y el azul de sus ojos se intensificó.

-Gracias, sé que no te resulta fácil tutear me.

Isabella intentó no dejarse afectar por la suavidad de su voz.

-A mí me parece -continuó-, que Tony se ha enfrentado al caos en el que se ha conver tido su vida extraordinariamente bien. No tie ne ningún motivo para confiar en mí, de he cho, yo solo voy a estar aquí durante unos meses y estoy segura de que él lo sabe. Por eso no quiere correr el riesgo de sentirse vin culado a mí. Y si tenemos eso en cuenta, lo único que puedo decir es que me ha dado una calurosa bienvenida. Así que, a menos que me lo prohíbas, continuaré siguiéndole el jue go si esa es la única forma de establecer con tacto con él.

-No -contestó inmediatamente Edward-. To davía no las tengo todas conmigo, pero tienes razón en cuanto a lo de la timidez de Tony.

-Tony es muy tímido, pero Doggie no -le explicó Isabella, refiriéndose al alter ego del niño-. Y no veo ninguna razón por la que él no pueda utilizar ese resorte para vencer su timidez.

-El caso es que ese resorte me está vol viendo loco –admitió Edward con inmensa tris teza-. Esa es la parte más dura de ser un pa dre soltero. Tengo que enfrentarme solo a era tan paciente con los niños...

Isabella sintió una inmensa compasión por él. Era imposible que aquel hombre hu biera matado a su mujer. Absolutamente im posible.

-Bueno, ahora cuentas conmigo. Y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

-Supongo que es demasiado pronto para que te pregunte si has considerado la posibili dad de quedarte de forma permanente.

Isabella soltó una carcajada y se levantó.

-Será mejor que vuelva con los niños -co menzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Bella -la llamó Edward. Cuando la joven se volvió, le dijo con voz cálida-: bienvenida a nuestra casa. Espero que podamos hablar un rato todos los días, quizá por la noche, cuan do Bella y Tony se hayan acostado. Así podrás informarme de cómo van los niños.

-Me parece... una propuesta inteligente -contestó Isabella con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos a las nueve en mi despacho? Tony suele acostarse a las nueve menos cuarto, pero Marie no lo hace hasta las diez y media o las once. ¿Te parece bien?

A Isabella le latía violentamente el cora zón. Cuando Edward había empezado a decir que le gustaría que hablaran un rato todos los días, había cometido la estupidez de creer que lo hacía porque disfrutaba de su compa ñía. Pero no. Por un momento, había olvida do que era una niñera, que Edward estaba com pletamente fuera de su alcance y que ella llevaba una ropa interior aburrida. Por no mencionar que Edward todavía estaba enamora do de su esposa.

-Te veré esta noche entonces -le dijo él. -De acuerdo -Isabella se volvió nueva mente para marcharse, alegrándose de que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento, pero Edward vol vió a detenerla.

-Bella, espera -se dirigió hacia ella-. Has olvidado...

Isabella se sintió completamente confun dida al sentir la mano de Edward en su trasero. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Toma, te habías olvidado de quitar la eti queta -Edward le tendió una pequeña tarjeta.

-Oh, Dios mío -musitó ella. Sabía que es taba sonrojándose. Y se sonrojó todavía más cuando se dio cuenta de que para descubrir la etiqueta, Edward había tenido que mirarle direc tamente el trasero.

-No pretendía avergonzarte -susurró Edward con una sonrisa.

Isabella tomó la etiqueta. Rozó su mano al hacerlo y alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos. Vio entonces que la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

Edward retrocedió, como si hubiera tenido de pronto la impresión de que estaban demasia do cerca.

-Lo siento. Tengo la mala costumbre de avisar a la gente cuando lleva la bragueta de sabrochada. Y quito las etiquetas de las cami sas de gente a la que ni siquiera conozco. Es una costumbre que me ha causado algunos problemas.

-Y yo necesitaría a una persona como tú constantemente a mi lado -admitió. Se diri gió hacia la puerta-. Creo que debería...

Edward asintió, retrocediendo nuevamente.

-Entonces nos veremos a las nueve.

-¿No te esperamos a la hora de cenar? Quiero decir... Bueno, supongo que a los ni ños les gustaría verte.

-No, yo... bueno, tengo una conferencia y...

-Oh, es una pena.

-Sí, bueno, te veré más tarde.

Aquello era verdaderamente extraño, pen só Isabella una vez en el pasillo. ¿Qué ha bría sucedido? ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas, o realmente Edward se había puesto re pentinamente tenso? ¿Habría mal interpreta do su invitación a que cenara con ellos?

Sabía que era absurdo pensar que podía querer cenar con ella, pero, probablemente, querría ver a sus hijos, ¿o no?

Isabella bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de juegos.

Sí, era absurdo pensar que Edward Cullen podía tener algún interés en cenar con ella.

Independientemente de la ropa interior que llevara, aquel hombre estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.


End file.
